guardainsofblackfirefandomcom-20200215-history
Feroxus (Role Playing Story)
Early Life Tatooine Feroxus (Fur-rocks-us) was born on Tatooine in 3,610 BBY he was the son of his mother Carn(Human) and his father Rethel (Zabrak). They live in a big estate outside of Mos Entha. Feroxus would spend most of his time reading books, and digging for gems around the estate. His father didn't want him going to Mos Entha learning facilities because of the local gangs. Feroxus didn't have any friends and loved it when him and his mother went into town to go buy grocieries and clothes because he would see kids playing games. But one day when he was four, Feroxus was returning home from playing in the desert he saw his house ablaze and as he ran toward the house a pair of Tusken Raiders kidnapped him. Feroxus lived as a slave to the Tuskens, he lived there for lived with them for eleven years until a slave girl he had befriended was killed right in front of him. He became enraged by her death, killed the Tusken took gaderfii stick and killed most of the clan with ease. But when he was attacked by the clan cheiftan he killed him with Force Lightning. After killing a whole clan he stayed in the camp for a couple of days and then he took some of the raided treasures, a speeder, and he left for the closest city which was Mos Ethna. After living off the streets, doing bounties for the Sith Empire, Feroxus had gotten enough money to start a new life on a new planet, and he chose to live on Coruscant. Coruscant At the age twenty he worked on Coruscant worked as security at a bank for six years and one dreadful day the Sith assualted the planet, Feroxus ran through the streets trying to find his way home when he ran into a squad of Imperial Troopers and a Sith Acolyte. The soldiers fired at Feroxus, and fired back and killed most of them, the Acolyte then used the Force to choke Feroxus, and he passed out. The Sith Empire Darth Sarnerth Darth Sarnerth was the last member of the Guardains of Black Fire, his comrades went into madness trying to obtain the ancient power. But as each tried the Black Fire decimated them. Feroxus was sent to him to learn the ways of the Sith Code. During his time training Feroxus he accidently revealed the cult to his acolyte, Feroxus eventually would steal the ancient scriptures from Darth Sarnerth, and kill him. Nobody knew of the killing and Feroxus would lie and say he found him sufficated, he would later be sent to Korriban as a slave. Darth Zash A Sith with many Acolytes she sends Feroxus to collect ancient artifacts, Feroxus would become her servant for a time. She would try to kill him but fails miserably. Black Fire's Power Apprentice Feroxus began to be known for many ruthless killing and completing his missoins with ease. Darth Zash sent him to many corners of the galaxy until retrieving many artifacts. Eventually Zash would try to use an ancient ritual to steal Feroxus' body and use it for her own. During the early stages of having the dark force power Feroxus would have fits of rage causing him to kill without mercy. Lord Feroxus Darth Feroxus Hidden Family Necaro The half brother to Feroxus he is half Human and half Rattataki. Ocronus The half brother of Feroxus he is half Zabrak and half Sith Pureblood. Emotional Ties Loope Feroxus met Loope one faithful day on Hutta, he finds her attactive in the sense that he brings out his humanity. He wishes to be with her but he is torn with his Zabrak instinct for wanting a Force sensitive mate. Servath Feroxus encountered Servath on Dromuund Kaas during one of his missions for his 'master'.Feroxus have a strong bond although they have many disagreements on things, (female inparticularly) they are a deadly team. Servath was a founding member of the Guardains of Black Fire. Azer'reen Feroxus met Azer'reen on the Imperial Space Station, he recruited her and she became a founding Guardains. Feroxus find her attractive but he finds her snide comments on his way of thinking annoying and angering. But he is afraid of sharing his emotions with her. Jareddaner Feroxus thinks of Jaredaner useful and somewhat aggravating due to the fact Jareddaner is very self absorbed, but Feroxus is happy that he hasn't defected just because of the lack of credits.